Alternate Genex
by Dark-Archive85
Summary: Instead of Judai Yuki coming to Duel Academy, new protagonist joins instead. OCG names are kept and story plot may be altered as well.


"Domino City, and to think I'm going to leave this town."

A boy around age of 14 who is walking towards to the entrance examinations for Duel Academy. He has black hair with red highlight on his right side. Heterochromic eyes of red and purple. Purple on his left eye and the red on his right. He wore of pitch black street clothes like thugs usually wear. As he walks there, man with two teachers at the entrance were about to leave, until they noticed his presence.

"Am I too late?" The boy asked.

"You got lucky kid. Are you here for Duel Academy?"

"Yes."

"We'll sign you up. What's your name?"

"My name is Ichimonji, Takeru."

"Examine e #110." As the man signing the forum. "You must compete a duel and win."

"I understand."

Now Takeru has entered the dome, he sees a few duelists competing against the proctors. As he watches by, a boy with short light blue hair with glasses who's standing besides him, heavily breathes.

"Hm?" As he noticed him. "You passed the test?"

"Ah!" As the boy with glasses jumps up. Then he answers him with frightened expression. "Yes!"

"Sorry, if I startled you." Takeru apologizes.

"That's ok. I barely passed."

"I'm Ichimonji, Takeru."

Then the boy introduced himself. "I'm Marufuji, Sho."

Suddenly...

"Examine e #110 is next. I'll duel you." The man with purple lipstick and blond hair with ponytail announced himself.

"#110. Guess I'm up." Takeru walks to the arena with duel disk armed and he stacked his deck into it. He turns to his opponent.

"I'm Chief General Director of Practical Application, Pr. Chronos de Medici." The teacher introduced.

"I'm Ichimonji, Takeru. It is an honor to duel against you Chronos-sensei."

Chronos activates his Duel Coat and draws his cards. So did Takeru.

"A duel disk which I've never seen before," as Takeru observes.

"Only a an elite can operate a Duel Coat. I'll let you go first."

**DUEL**

Chronos Versus Takeru

LP: 4000 LP: 4000

Hand: 5 Hand: 5

Takeru: I draw!

Hand: 6

Takeru: I set a monster. And I set a reverse card. Turn end!

Hand: 4

Chronos: I draw!

Hand: 6

Chronos: I activate Confiscation.

LP: 3000

Hand: 5

Chronos: I can take a look at your hand and discard one to the graveyard.

Takeru: Hmm...

Takeru's cards appears in front of Chronos in hologram.

Chronos: A drop-out boy such as yourself can afford cards as these.

4 of Takeru's cards are Attack Nullification, Raise Dead, Killer Tomato and Book of Moon.

Chronos: I choose Raise Dead!

Takeru sends his Raise Dead to the graveyard.

Hand: 3

Chronos: Your smallfry cards is perfect for a drop-out boy. I set 2 cards on my field.

Hand: 3

Chronos: And I activate Tempest! I destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.

2 of Chronos' cards are Golden Wicked Idols. And Takeru's set card is Hidden Soldiers. 3 of those cards is destroyed. Suddenly, two yellow demons appears on Chronos' field.

Takeru: Evil God Tokens! The two cards are Golden Wicked Idols.

Chronos: How observant of you for a drop-out boy.

Takeru: (Two Evil God Tokens. He's going to sacrifice them. Not bad for an elite.)

Chronos: I sacrifice my two tokens to summon Antique Gear Golem!

As Chronos has summoned Gear Golem, Takeru glared at it.

Takeru: Antique Gear Deck!

Chronos: Actually it is Dark Ages Deck. A fine for an elite like me. Now it is time to teach you a lesson. Duel Academy has no need for drop-out boys. It is only for an elites.

Takeru: Tch!

Chronos: Antique Gear Golem, attack his set monster! _**Ultimate Pound!**_

As Golem is about to punch the set card, the card turns into a red sphere like bomb with 4 legs and jumps up onto Gear Golem and attaches to it.

Chronos: Mama mia~!

Takeru: Sphere Bomb's effect: When this set card is attacked, it becomes an equip card and it equips to the monster that attacks it.

Chronos: Turn end!

Hand: 1

Takeru: My turn!

Hand: 4

Takeru: Turn end!

Chronos: My turn... ugh!

Hand: 2

Takeru: Since you entered Standby Phase, Sphere Bomb activates.

Sphere Bomb that attached to Golem, turns completely red and explodes destroying Golem in the process.

Chronos: No!

Takeru: And, your Golem's Atk points is inflicted damage to your life points.

Then Chronos is hit by a fallen debris of Gear Golem.

Chronos: No noe ne!

LP: 0

Takeru=WIN

**DUEL END**

Sho looks on and is impressed that Takeru has defeated a legendary rare card like Antique Gear Golem. And so as the other duelists.

"Amazing how he is able to defeat Chronos-sensei like that, as if he knows what will the results will be, before the duel has started." The girl with blond hair is really surprised by Takeru's dueling.

Takeru smiles for victory. "Not bad for a drop-out boy, eh?"

As soon as Takeru is about to leave the arena, his cell phone rings. Takeru answers his phone.

"Yes?"

"_Congratulations Ichimonji."_

Takeru's eyes widened.

"_As soon as you get to the Duel Academy Island, register yourself as Osiris Red student, then head to the dorm and await your next assignment."_

Takeru feels very uncomfortable and he answers. "Under...stood."


End file.
